


Troublemaker

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Lovers To Enemies, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: This is what happens when I listen to Troublemaker (Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida) on repeat for 3 days.-------------Gordon firmly believes James is a troublemaker.He's not exactly wrong.





	1. Fuck Me (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon meets James in a bar.  
> Oh damn he's hot...?

James was a troublemaker. This was Gordon's honest opinion, and he felt quite justified in it.

He'd met James at a bar in the seedy part of town. James was wearing an office shirt with a red tie and black dress pants, flirting with anyone and everyone at the bar. Gordon had mostly ignored James until they locked eyes from across the room. Gordon ended up buying him tequila shots until James pulled him out the door.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? We barely know each other."

James had smirked at Gordon from the doorway of his studio flat. "I'm completely clean, celebrating my 21st, and I wanna get fucked into the mattress tonight. I'm sure."

Gordon knew he shouldn't have followed James into the flat. He'd let himself be pulled in anyway. They barely made it to the bed.

The next morning James had made Gordon a quick breakfast, put his number into Gordon's phone, and then ushered Gordon out the door. Gordon huffed quietly and stepped out onto the street. He made a mental note not to talk to James again.

One week later found him back in the bar, where a certain red wearing devil sidled up next to him and bought him a tequila shot. Another whirlwind of drunken ecstasy ended with James making Gordon breakfast. Again.

"We should have an agreement. About the relationship."

Gordon winced. He desperately hoped James didn't want more from him than he was able to give.

"I'm thinking a rule about not falling in love. Our relationship is purely physical."

Gordon relaxed slightly. "We've got to stop meeting at the bar." James nodded, humming in agreement.

They eventually agreed to see each other for casual sex only, and spent the rest of the week apart; meeting only at James' flat and leaving again the next morning. They were both content with this arrangement, and found themselves anticipating the weekly trysts. Things continued in this vein for six months, until things began to fall apart.

James' exams were causing him to stress, and Gordon hit a rough patch at work. They took it out on each other, competitive and borderline violent during sex. They would often wake with scratches, bite marks and bruises; ice baths became part of their weekly routine. Things steadily deteriorated, and eventually Gordon found himself pinning a protesting James against the bed.

"Gordon, I've got to study. This next exam is 40% of my grade."

Gordon had made no reply, focused on sucking hickey after hickey onto James' neck.

James growled in annoyance and growing anger. He shoved Gordon hard. "What are you doing?!?"

Gordon huffed. "I'm trying to fuck. What does it look like?"

James' eyes narrowed. "I _w_ _as_  trying to study for a major exam. If you can't respect my boundaries, maybe we should break this off."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Not tonight then. Have fun studying." He'd gotten to his feet and left, leaving James staring, hurt and confused, at the door.

James had texted Gordon that they were breaking off their 'agreement' later that week. Gordon had sent back an affirmative and ended up back in the bar downing whiskey. He'd slipped out of the bar mildly intoxicated, and was walking home when he'd heard a noise in a nearby alley.

Looking in, he'd seen a drunkard pull a knife on a pair of workers in turtleneck sweaters and jeans. The older, slightly shorter one in blue was standing protectively in front of the taller figure in green; the taller one seemed to be panicky and nervous, hunched as if trying to hide behind the other figure. The drunkard growled something that made the one in green whimper. It woke something in Gordon, spurring him to investigate.

He snuck into the alley carefully, before grabbing the drunkard's wrist and twisting, forcing them to drop the knife. He raised an eyebrow as recognized the drunk.

"Go home Alfred. Before you do something you'll regret tomorrow."

Alfred slunk out of the alley grumbling, and Gordon turned to the two workers.

"Are you alright?"

The blue one shot Gordon a suspicious glance, but the one in green answered him.

"We're fine, I think. Just shaken. You are...?"

"Gordon. I'm Gordon. You?"

"I'm Henry, and this is Edward."


	2. Oh Shi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events progress, and Gordon discovers just how much trouble James makes.

"Thank you, but we really should be getting home." Edward cut in. The three of them had been exchanging small talk and Edward was beginning to grow impatient.

"Ah..."

Normally, Gordon would have left it at that, but the whiskey had already lowered his inhibitions.

"I'll walk you home."

Edward raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't protest. Henry shot Gordon a thankful smile, and Gordon walked with them to the door of their apartment. Edward pushed inside quickly, but Henry waited outside for a little.

"Thank you...Gordon? For walking us home. That was very kind of you."

"Oh...uh... it was nothing." Gordon sighed. "Alfred...he's having a tough time. Probably best to avoid him."

Henry's brow arched with mild snark.

"And if I can't?" He'd questioned jokingly.

"You can call me." Gordon answered more confidently than he felt.

Henry laughed gently, and Gordon's alcohol addled mind thought it was the nicest sound he'd ever heard.  He held his phone out expectantly, and Gordon put his number into the contacts. Henry gave him a contented smile and a hug before walking inside.

Gordon woke to a text the next morning from Henry. It was a simple message.

**'How are you? -Henry'**

**'I'm fine. How are you? -Gordon'**

Gordon continued to text Henry throughout the day, and they found they had much in common. Henry actually worked for the same company as Gordon, just in a different department, so they'd started meeting for lunch. Eventually the lunch meetings turned into lunch dates, and then Gordon and Henry began planning dinner dates together. The months were a blur as they grew closer.

They'd gone to the movies together, gone to the park for a picnic, and even ended up in a club together. That had been a fairly weird experience. They'd received a few glares and odd looks, but when Gordon had casually name-dropped his brother Scott, a famous actor. The comments quickly ceased.

They had kissed under the stars, called each other at 3am to chat about nothing, and watched New Years Eve fireworks together. Gordon was 100% sure this was love, which meant it was time for him to make a move.

Gordon was incredibly nervous. His fist clenched tight around the ring box in his pocket, and he looked over to the side. Henry didn't know, but Gordon invited him to the forest to propose. Henry loved the forest, and had texted that he was on his way.

He took a deep breath, and walked out from behind the large oak tree in the center of the forest. Henry looked curiously at him as he approached. "Gordon?"

Gordon dropped to one knee and opened the ring box. "Henry, will you do me the honour of being married to you?"

Henry had been shocked at first, but an overjoyed smile quickly blossomed on his face. "Oh, Gordon! Yes!"

He'd pulled Gordon to his feet and straight into a kiss that nearly made Gordon drop the ring. They'd spent the night together at Gordon's home, murmuring promises and sweet nothings long into the night.

Gordon had planned a nice dinner to celebrate their engagement, but Henry had insisted on inviting Edward and his new boyfriend. They were currently waiting for them to arrive, and Gordon was slightly on edge. He'd not been overly close with Edward, and hadn't met his boyfriend before.

The sound of a car outside had both their attentions, and Henry jumped up to answer the door. Gordon followed him, and readied a smile to be welcoming and pleasant.

He felt that smile freeze as the door opened and Edward stood with a familiar face on the doorstep, who bore a similarly frozen smile.

"Henry, Gordon, this is my boyfriend James."


End file.
